


dance with me

by pearltiare



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: CHU2 - Freeform, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, PAREO - Freeform, RAISE A SUILEN - Freeform, Storms, Talk of mental illness, all lowercase, baby gays, but not angst just sorta goes into their mindsets, main focus is on pareo, reflection on pareo's part, space between punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: it's a fall sunday afternoon, and pareo and chu2 are spending it together. when a storm hits, pareo drags chu2 outside to dance in the rain with her.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all :) i haven't written in a while because i wrote a lot before within a very short period, and i got burnt out. but i'm feeling more motivated, and i'm coming back with some parechu !  
> i don't know if japan gets lots of rain in fall, my state does so that's why i'm putting it in there lol.

the beginning of fall was such a wonderful time- a wonderful time that both pareo and chu2 looked forward to. chu2 liked the atmosphere, the chilly weather, the leaves (when pareo didn't drag her into them to play), the color schemes, the overall aesthetic and silhouette of autumn was just amazing to the producer. pareo's favorite season was without a doubt fall, and she adores every little thing about it, especially the storms. the sound of heavy rain tapping her window glass was comforting, the thunder was often oddly calming as well. chu2 thought that was a bit strange, but she didn't say anything. as long as pareo was happy, she didn't mind.

the clock on chu2's phone read 2:42 pm, she flipped it back over on the couch to return back to the younger girl's warm embrace. cuddling on the sofa was a go-to for the couple at this point, and it went without saying that pareo absolutely adored having the dj curled up in her arms. of course, it didn't really _have_ to be said, it was quite obvious by the chaste kisses she would press to her lover's forehead, her grip tightening around her whenever she said something to make pareo blush, or how she would take small strands of hair and just twist them around her index finger for minutes at a time. it went without saying that pareo absolutely adored the girl to no end, without limits.

then there were a few taps on the wide windows of chu2's wide windows. the girl loosened herself from the taller girl's grip for a moment to sit up and look around the penthouse to see what was going on, and saw that a heavy rain was hitting. _great._ while pareo was a fan of storms, her girlfriend wasn't in the slightest, and she didn't mind staying inside all day until the rain lifted, even if an umbrella were offered to her. she hung her head down and sighed,

"ugh. it's gonna storm."

she leaned back against the keyboardist, and heard her squeal from behind her.

"oh, it's storming ? come on, we should go check it out !"

pareo exclaimed.

"no."

chu2 replied in a stern tone. pareo stuck out her bottom lip, as if it would help change chu2's mind, and took her arms away from the shorter girl, which definitely confused chu2. oh god, did she upset her ? did she say something wrong ?

"could we at least sit by the windows ?"

pareo asked, and chu2 turned around to face her and nod 'yes.' the younger girl's face lit up with a smile, and almost instantly, chu2's worries were put to rest. it was hard coming to terms with it to begin with, and even harder to admit out loud, but the dj truly did love pareo. she deemed herself unworthy of such love so often, but every time she saw the girl smile, her putting her heart and soul into her keyboard, her little happy dances when she was happy, everything seemed at peace. her lack of familial love, the burdens and expectations placed on her shoulders for so long, even though none of that could be truly resolved or replaced, it seemed as if everything would be okay when she was with pareo.

the girls made their way to a smaller couch close to the wide penthouse windows, peering out onto the roof of the building. pareo took hold of chu2's hand, their fingers intertwined, and kept her eyes on the window. it was mesmerizing, hypnotic even, pareo loved watching the rain on the glass. she would often pick a specific rain drop to watch drip down, weave its way around the other drops, as if it were trying to get somewhere important. sometimes, she would pick two raindrops and watch them 'race,' she would watch them drip down and see which one got to the bottom first. sometimes they would fuse together into one big rain drop, and that would make the girl so beyond excited. chu2 would watch quite often, admiring how focused yet content her lover looked, and hoping she wouldn't notice she light blush dusting her cheeks. for pareo, it was the simpler, more mundane things in life.

then chu2 felt her wrist being gripped, and her being dragged outside. pareo slid the glass door open, disregarding both of their jackets on the coat rack, and began twirling around on the ground. chu2 instantly took off her school uniform blazer to try and cover her head- thank god her headphones were waterproof. the taller girl grabbed the producer's hands and began spinning her around, careful not to slip in the puddles, breaking out into a fit of giggles. chu2 tried protesting,

"pareo ! we're gonna catch a cold ! can't we do this inside ?"

pareo hummed, and responded in a sing-song tone,

"it's not as fun if we do that !~ come on, chu2, dance with me !"

"but we'll get sick !"

"we can worry about that later !"

chu2 rolled her eyes and smirked in response to that. although she was soaking wet, her hair was definitely gonna need to be wrung out once she got inside, and her shoes were probably ruined by now, pareo was right. they were only teenagers once- getting sick, something potentially being dangerous or something that could get them in trouble wasn't something that should have to be on their mind. it was fun, and this was the first time they'd ever done this, so to hell with it. if they got sick, they got sick. if they got in trouble, they got in trouble. they could worry about those things later. 

one of the things that chu2 had to learn to do when it came to her anxiety, her unresolved past, was to learn to simply live in the moment. do it now, worry about it later. and by god, pareo was a huge help with that. pareo did almost nothing _but_ live in the present.

the girls spun around together, pareo dipped chu2 quite a few times, they tripped a few times in the rain and nearly fell into the pool more than once, but they only laughed and continued dancing. neither of them really knew what they were doing, but that didn't make any difference. the rain pouring down, the thunder and the sound of the city seemed to come together as music for the young couple, and they were booking a flight to cloud nine, since that's where it seemed they'd be going. chu2 noticed that this whole time, the keyboardist had such a bright, wide smile on her face, her little giggles seemed so, so genuine. it wasn't often that chu2 saw pareo genuinely happy, smiling _for real,_ yet when she did, she couldn't help but smile back at her.

pareo was most definitely happy with chu2, that went without saying, but she still went through the trouble of having to live a double life, having to live up to unrealistic expectations placed onto her by her family or school. even with raise a suilen, she was still quite sad, depression was like that, after all- no matter who you're around, how free you feel, it can still feel empty, hollow inside the mind. but alone with chu2, especially in moments like this, pareo's mind was almost always at ease. it seemed to go on hold, silent for just a little while, and she could simply let her love free, her true self be seen, without fear of judgement or being told off. she felt loved, she felt seen for who she truly was, instead of the image she constantly kept up during school hours or family functions.

chu2 pulled pareo close to dip her this time, which caught her by surprise, but she didn't have much time to react before she was near the ground and chu2 gave her a short but sweet kiss directly on her lips. pareo smiled into it, but then felt her back hit the pavement with the dj falling on top of her. maybe chu2 shouldn't have tried that with someone close to a foot taller than her. oh well.

they were silent for a moment, then pareo began belly laughing, and chu2 joined soon after. the couple didn't bother getting up, just let themselves get even more soaked in the rain, pareo wrapping her arms around the producer. truly joyful, happy moments like these were rare for pareo, but she was so beyond thankful to have chu2 around; for she never failed to make those moments much more frequent and memorable.


End file.
